


Red Wine

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rand al'Thor, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Logain Ablar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Logain likes Rand.
Relationships: Logain Ablar/Rand al'Thor
Kudos: 6





	Red Wine

He liked how Rand started off as confident first. Or as close to confident as he could get. But he tried to be bold when he straddled Logain. He wasn't wearing anything except for his unbuttoned coat and a white shirt that barely reached the top of his thighs. A wide grin on his face, Rand lowered himself into Logain's lap, strands of soft red hair brushing against his face. When he breathed his breath smelled of red wine.

It was different at night. In the light of day they were spitting venom-laced words at one another, or at the very least came close to it. Rand was infuriating in that regard especially. But at night he seemed to be a little grateful to relinquish the control. Logain liked that about him, too.

He liked the way Rand's breath hitched when his hand crept up an exposed thigh, or the way his body grew slack and relaxed when he reached up to kiss him, craving the taste of red wine on his lips. He tasted good, and slowly Logain was the one who grew bolder when his hand moved from Rand's leg to his cock. He tugged and listened to the hushed moans Rand breathed out when he kissed him, and at last pulled away from his lips - away from that delectable, bittersweet taste of red wine - to knead at the scar-covered body beneath his shirt. He liked the noises Rand made: Soft whines he tried and failed to stifle completely.

He liked how Rand gripped tightly onto his shoulders when it looked as though he was about to climax, breath heavy on Logain's ear. Not yet, though. Not till Logain had had his share as well. He wrapped a flow of Air tightly around Rand's cock so he wouldn't come yet. And he liked the consenting but still desperate noises of protest Rand let out when he realized what had happened.

"On your hands and knees," Logain commanded. He liked the feeling of control he got when Rand complied and let him press his lubrication-slicked fingers inside. He liked watching Rand tense up at the feeling and - when he pulled away - the way he pressed himself against the linen sheets when Logain pulled his fingers out. There was just something about seeing the Dragon Reborn so willing to submit to him at night.

He liked listening to Rand pleading as he parted his entrance with one red-tattooed hand - "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." And Logain did, grasping hold of him tightly by the hips and pushing in and out. He liked how Rand felt, how he turned into a trembling mass of nerves beneath Logain's touch. At last he removed the flow of Air and Rand came, collapsing onto the sheets and grasping hold of one of the pillows beneath him. Logain never stayed behind too long because they would have to go back to their places in the morning, but sometimes he would stay long enough to survey his handiwork.

He liked Rand.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: lovi-via
> 
> Experimenting. :3 Logain and Rand have very interesting potential.


End file.
